


Demigods in Forks

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Demigods, Demigods in Forks, F/M, Forks, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cilan, son of Poseidon has lived his whole life out at sea but now he's going to be living on land and his mother takes them to Forks where it supposed to be peaceful. His boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo son of Hades comes to visit and things get interesting when they meet the wolf pack and the resident vampires. But why did they attack Nessie with the intention to kill her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving in Forks

EgyptAdbydos: Hi guys, this is a story base on a RP I role play with my friends. So enjoy and R & R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the only thing I own is Cilan Yuki, my OC. This not a Mary Sue or Gray-sue or whatever I really don't do that.

Warnings: Slash (boy x boy don't like don't read) and later Mpreg.

* * *

"Bye, Mom." Cilan said waving good-bye to him mother as she drove away.

Cilan pushed his hair out of his face before he walked back into the house and walked up the stairs to his room. Cilan sighed and laid down his bed, his black with cerulean highlights wavy shoulder-length hair spread around him like a halo on his aqua-blue pillow.

"Well, don't you look beautiful like that." A voice said from the shadows.

Cilan smiled and sat up looking at the corner of his room where the shadows where darker. "Nico, you can come out." Cilan said softly.

Nico came out from the shadows, his shaggy black hair up to his neck, his pale skin, his black-brown eyes have this glint that said he was either a madman or genius, his black t-shirt with a dancing skeleton, black jeans, black combat boots, his aviator jacket and chain belt holding his ever present Stygian Iron sword, the sliver skull with rubies for eyes glinted in the sunlight pouring in from Cilan's window.

Nico gave him a smirk as he walked over to Cilan taking in his appearance, he missed his boyfriend, Nico gave a fond smile. He used to have a crush on Cilan's older brother Percy, and didn't want to confront it but at the end of the Giant War he did and manage to move on but Nico thinks he's cursed to have crushes on children of Poseidon since after he started to move on from Percy, he began to crush on Cilan but he was lucky this time because Cilan is gay also and seemed to have a crush on him as well.

Nico let his eyes roam over his boyfriend's body, his pale tan skin, his feminine appearance, his lean/slender form, his thick eyelashes that women would kill to have, his sapphire eyes that was ever changing according to his mood like the ocean constantly changing, his black with cerulean highlights wavy shoulder-length hair.

Cilan flushed as he felt Nico studying him so closely, he looked down, he was wearing some fennel pants, a baby blue turtle neck shirt and he was wearing a pair of brown snow boots. "Nico?" Cilan asked.

Nico snapped out if his daydream when he heard Cilan soft soothing voice it sound like ocean waves gently hitting against the rocks.

"Yes?" Nico asked his dark eyes meeting Cilan's sapphire ones.

"Are you okay?" Cilan asked standing up and making his way to Nico.

"I am, so how's Forks?" Nico asked causally as he looked out the window, he can sense something dead yet alive.

He knew right away it was vampires, he can sense eight or nine them. Nico frown he didn't like having such dangerous monsters so close to his love one, he turn to face Cilan's concern face. Cilan might be a demigod, a child of the big three but he was still so innocent on monster attacks because of him living out at sea with his mother almost his whole life, this was first time living 'on the mainland' as Cilan joked. Nico wanted to protect him for all the hardships as a demigod but he could only do so much.

"Nico, I've only been here in Forks for only five hours, and nothing has really happen. You said this was your father's domain and monsters avoid it since his palace is right underneath here, right? And you said he would make it safer for me." Cilan said.

Nico smiled, he had to thank Percy for making the gods pay more attention to their kids but he and his father have a closer bond then most demigods and their immortal parent. He was after all claim by his father to be his heir and prince of the Underworld, he self-proclaim himself the Ghost King which his father gave him a Stygian crown with different types a of gems to symbolize his status as Ghost King and Heir and Prince of the Underworld. When he mention that Cilan was going to be in Forks his father said that he'll do his best to keep monsters out but he couldn't keep the ones that are already there out. Nico then asked his father if he can stay with Cilan, his father thought it over and said yes as long as he came when he summon him, Nico agreed.

"He did but I can't help but worry." Nico said giving Cilan one of his rare smiles.

Cilan smiled and hugged him, placing his head on Nico's chest. Nico blinked but then hugged Cilan closer to him. Cilan didn't know why people say Nico was cold to the touch, he wasn't, he was warm at least to him, Nico was warm.

Nico placed a finger under Cilan's chin and leaned down to capture Cilan's lips in a sweet kiss. Cilan closed his eyes and wrapped his as around Nico's neck and kissed him back, Nico gave a soft sound of approval. Nico wrapped his arms around Cilan's waist bring him closer to his body, putting more passion into the kiss deepen in. Cilan gave a soft moan. Nico gave a smirk, he ran his tongue over Cilan's bottom lip asking for permission.

Cilan gave soft moan and open his mouth letting Nico's tongue inside his mouth. Cilan weak-kneed like his feet were made jelly, Nico supported his weight and pushed him gently on to the bed not breaking the kiss, Cilan closed his eyes pulling Nico closer. Nico gave a grunt of pleasure as he used his knee to spread Cilan's legs before settling in between them and gently rubbed the crouch areas causing them both to moan.

"Nico..." Cilan breathed as they broke the kiss.

Nico looked down at him, smirking as he saw Cilan's hair framing his head like a halo, his flushed cheeks, half-lidded eyes filled with love and need, his kiss swollen lips.

"Yes, amore?" Nico asked letting his Italian accent come forth.

Cilan felt a shiver go down his spin as he open his eyes looking in to Nico's dark ones, seeing the love, need and lust in them.

"Love you." Cilan said softly.

Nico soften his expression and smiled. "Love you too." He whispered leaning down to capture Cilan's lips in a sweet gentle kiss.

Cilan pulled away and ran a hand through Nico's shaggy black hair, it felt like silk.

"Want some lunch? I'll make something." Cilan said.

Nico nodded and got off of Cilan, this make out session was something and it could have lead to other things but Nico would wait until Cilan was ready.

"Sure." Nico said as he stretched and stood off the bed.

Cilan for up and open his bedroom door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, once in the kitchen he went straight for the fridge. Cilan looked around and then turn to Nico who raised an eyebrow.

"Mom hasn't gone to the store, yet...So want to go to a dinner, I think there's one near by." Cilan said.

"Yeah, sure." Nico replied, he didn't care where they ate just as long as it's good and Cilan is there.

"Okay, let me get my coat, do you need a winter coat? You left your black coat here last time you came over to my other house." Cilan said.

"Did I?" Nico said as Cilan pulled out his black winter coat he thought he lost and took it from Cilan with a quick 'thanks' before putting it on.

Cilan quickly put on his coat and walked outside, locking the front door once Nico walked out and taking Nico's hand as they walked down the street. The dinner was about a good fifteen minute walk from Cilan's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's so green here." Nico said as they passed yet another tree.

"Well it does rain here almost all the time, very few days are sunny...of course everything is green Nico." Kiku said his ocean/green blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

Nico frown and glanced over at Kiku who smiled at him making Nico sigh and shake his head.

The things he does to me. Nico thought as they walked across the street holding hands. Nico glanced down at their hands and couldn't help but think how he used to hide the fact that he was...gay, okay so he's still not to comfortable but at least with Kiku he didn't care about public affection as long as it wasn't making out or something that big.

"The dinner is just up ahead," Kiku said pointing at the building with his free hand.

Nico followed Kiku's finger and raised an eyebrow, it was small but I guess everything is small in a small town, he frown when he felt the familiar presence of something dead but alive.

Vampire...but what is it doing here? Nico thought glancing over at Kiku and tighten his grip on Kiku's hand.

Kiku spared him a confused look but otherwise said nothing, Nico was glad he didn't want Kiku to know how he was slightly panicking on how he was going to control and kill the vampire as well as keep Kiku safe.

"Nico, are you okay?" Kiku asked as they stopped in front of the dinner's front door.

"I'm fine." Nico replied.

Kiku frown in concern but didn't press the matter, Nico would talk when he wanted to talk about it and Kiku knew better then to push. "We can get the food to go, if you," Kiku didn't get to finish the sentence when Nico replied with a soft yet sharp "Yes, that would be better."

Kiku opened the door but was pushed inside first by Nico before Nico drag slash guide him to a table close to the back exit, it made Kiku worried that there was a monster he couldn't sense or wasn't sensing but he trusted Nico and smiled politely at the waitress who brought over the menus and started looking through it. Nico felt guilt that he made Kiku worried or mostly like made him think that he was embarrassed to be with him in public.

Nico took a hold of Kiku's hand and kissed his palm gently, smiling at Kiku who blushed and smiled back shyly. "Sorry for my behavior." Nico muttered softly so only Kiku could hear.

"It's okay, Forks just gives you that vibe huh? The one where you feel like something evil is going to jump out from the forest and get you." Kiku said.

"Something like that." Nico answered happy that Kiku forgave him.

Kiku smiled and paid their food when the waitress came back with it in boxes and a bag. "Let's head back." Nico said once he took a hold of one bag so Kiku could carry the other.

Nico saw the vampires when they walked out, he gave them a glare even as the one with reddish hair glared back at Nico gave him a fierce glare and smirked when the vampire flinched back slightly.

That will teach him. Nico thought with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" Kiku's soft voice brought Nico back from his thoughts.

"About what might happen back at your house, we do have the house to ourselves." Nico said covering up the reason.

Kiku flushed bright red and Nico felt that it was worth lying over about the real reason.

Nico waited patiently as Kiku opened the front door before going inside after Kiku and closing the door.

They talked as they ate dinner about camp, their friends well more Kiku's friends and half brother then Nico's, he just tolerated their presence for Kiku's sake. Expect Hazel, he loved his little sister very much, Percy is a complex case, one hand he dislikes him for giving him these weird feelings and never having the courage to say anything he was already an outcast why make it worse and on another Nico was thankful because he fallen in love with Kiku, Percy was a crush but let him see that he likes guys not girls.

Next thing either of then knew they were making out on the couch, Kiku pulled away from the kiss panting and flushed spreading his cheeks.

"We should move this to my room." Kiku said breathlessly.

"Yeah." Was all Nico replied before they made their way up the stairs and closed Kiku's bedroom door behind them.

Nico once again gently pushed Kiku down on the bed and started kissing him again nipping Kiku's bottom lip enjoying the gasp Kiku gave before he opened his mouth for Nico to start exploring with his tongue.

Nico smirked when he heard Kiku's soft moan and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck pulling Nico's body closer to his own. Kiku rubbed his hips against Nico causing their growing erections rub against each other causing him and Nico to pull apart from the kissing to moan.

"Nico." Kiku moaned when Nico grinding his hips against his own making Kiku get hard very fast. "Stop teasing."

Nico grinned and leaned dibs to kiss Kiku gently before starting to kiss and nip Kiku's neck as he reached between their bodies and rubbed Kiku's erection through the fabrics of Kiku's pants.

Kiku moaned and his hips bucked as he whimpered slightly titling his head to give Nico better access to his neck. Nico nipped the skin between the neck and the shoulder hard enough to bruise before licking and kissing the assaulted skin.

"Ahh...Nico." Kiku groaned as he shifted.

"Take off your shirt." Nico demand as he took off his own.

Kiku sat up slightly to pull off his shirt but before he can do anything Nico took his wrist and pin them above his head. Kiku was about to protest when he was kissed and he felt Nico's other hand unbutton and unzip his pants before sneaking in under his underwear and started to stroke his member.

"N-Nico..." Kiku moaned as he pulled away from kiss and his legs spread a little bit more without his thinking.

"Lift your hips." Nico said with a growl, his erection becoming painfully hard by hearing Kiku's pleasures moans and noise.

Kiku lifted his hips and felt his pants and underwear pulled off before they were thrown somewhere in his room.

Kiku looked at Nico with darker shade if blue/green eye before looking down Nico's chest, liking what he saw. "Not fair you still have your pants."

Nico smirked and let go of Kiku's wrists before starting unbutton his pants making sure his hands don't shake. He was nervous this was the first time Kiku was going to see him naked. What if he didn't like what he saw...Nico never really thought about how well developed he was but now he felt very nervous as he pulled off his pants and underwear as was just as naked as Kiku.

Kiku couldn't help himself but he stared in aw and let his hands explore Nico's naked skin. Nico hisses in pleasure when Kiku strokes his hard member.

Kiku ran his thumb over the slit opening on Nico's erection smiling when Nico moaned.

"Do..do you have lube?" Nico asked as he took Kiku's hand away from his member before he came without entering Kiku first.

"Yeah, it's on the night stand." Kiku asked.

Nico nodded and reached over before grabbing the bottle of lube. "Ummm...you don't want condoms?"

"Nah, it's our first time...and I kind of...ummm," Kiku flushed dark red making Nico smiling gently at him something he rarely did with anyone else but with Kiku it was as easy as breathing.

"I want to feel you...when you come...inside." Kiku finals got out as he flushed a deep red.

Nico kisses him gently and smiled as he poured lube on his fingers. "I couldn't think of a better first time, so I don't mind I want to feel you too without a piece of plastic between us."

Kiku smiled and moaned softly as he felt Nico's lube covered fingers slip inside and start to stretch him, making him moan and wither under Nico Causing Nico to smirk enjoying the sound of disappointment when he pulled out his fingers.

"Shhh, it gets better." Nico mumbled as he covered his erection with lube hissing slightly in pleasure as he spread it blore lining the head with Kiku's entrance.

Nico glanced up looking directly into Kiku's ocean blue-green eyes and received a nodded before he gently pushed the head of his erection inside, groaning at the feeling of Kiku's tight walls around his member.

Kiku clenched to the bed sheets underneath him as Nico pushed all the way in, holding still to give Kiku time to adjust, at first Kiku felt pain with pleasure causing him to whimper and wince. Kiku felt Nico kiss his neck in apology but after a few moments to adjust it felt so good, Kiku never felt filled like this or the shiver of pleasure that went down his spine.

"Nico...please...move..." Kiku gasped out as he opened his eyes to look into Nico's dark ones.

Nico pulled out and thrusted back in, groaned feeling and enjoying Kiku's whimper of pleasure and a soft noise that sounded like his name, Nico smirked and started to find rhythm to his thrusts making sure to do his best to hit that one spot, now where is it?

"N-Nicooo!" Kiku gasped out loudly as he hands came up to clench Nico's shoulders tightly.

Found it. Nico thought with a smirked and aimed his thrusts in that direction making sure to hit it over and over.

"Nico...oh gods! N-Nico!" Kiku moaned as his prostate was hit over and over and then he felt Nico's hand slip in between their bodies and start to stroke his neglected hard on in tune with their love making.

"Kiku...you feel...sooo...goood." Nico mumbled as he felt sweat drip down his face as speed up his thrust, feeling his release starting to build, he knew Kiku was close as well, his member was throbbing in his hand.

"N-Nico...ahh, please I'm sooo...close!" Kiku managed to moaned out as he felt a rush if pleasure him him, making him see white briefly as he cried out his release. "Nico!" Kiku breathed out as he came all over his chest and Nico's hand.

"Kiku." Nico hissed as Kiku's walls clenched around him making it unbearably tight as he stroked Kiku dry. Nico have two more thrusts in a desperate manner before clamping his hips down with Kiku's pushing all the way in, as far as he could before groaning out his own release.

"Kiku...mmm...Kiku." Nico groaned out as his body shivered as he release his cum deep inside his boyfriend's body.

"Nico." Kiku said affectionately feeling Nico's warm cum filling him up.

"I love you." Kiku whispered softly.

"I love you, too." Nico sighed happily before pulling out once he got his sore muscles to obey and laid down next to him,feeling very content for the first time since arriving in Forks.


End file.
